Flaws Of Being Famous
by ShadowAngel100
Summary: Clarissa 'Clary' Fairchild is the new girl at school.But having the last name Fairchild is blessing and a curse, being popular isn't all that bad apart from the deciding who's really your friend and who's just being your friend because your mother is Jocelyn Fairchild the Famous director and artist, directing Thee Jace Herondale's new movie.. There are alot of Flaws Of Being Famous
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Sorry guys, I know I haven't update my other stories yet but I will, I was just so busy last year with State Exam's and then I needed to take a break from writing for a while because I was spending way to much time on my laptop but don't worry, this year won't be as stressful so I can update my stories but I got this idea and just had to write it down xx Hope you like it.**

 **Our Favourite Shadowhunter gets to do the disclaimer. *Loud applause, complete with screams, whistles and fainting fangirls***

 **Jace:** **"ShadowAngel100 does not own The Mortal Instruments, only the plot. ;)**

Clary lie in bed thinking about how horrible her first day at her new school would be. She would be the new girl, thanks to her mom and her blasting job. Jocelyn Fairchild was a legendary artist and director. She could create movie magic, everyone loved her and even so everyone loved Clary, especially when they heard Fairchild.

A knock came to her door, she looked up. "Yes?" She called.

Jocelyn took that as an invitation to enter her daughter's bedroom, Clary sighed. "I just thought you'd like some dinner" She said. Clary shook her head, her mother was always busy and she never really had time for mother daughter things. She'd given Clary whatever her heart desired but not the one thing she actually wanted. Her mothers time and companionship.

"Sweetie, I know you're scared about the new school but I promise everything will work out perfectly." Jocelyn said, Clary shrugged. "Yeah, because you know what its like being a traveling teenager, moving anywhere at a moments notice. For God sakes Mom! you lived in one town your who up bringing, you have no idea what its like for me. I'm not scared I'm mortified!" Clary expelled a breath, turning on her side.

"I just don't want to talk about this right now" She said, hoping her mother would leave her alone. Clary didn't have to hope because Jocelyn never pried, she just gave up to easy. Clary knew she'd wake up with a gift sometime when her mother wasn't busy and remembered about her.

"Sweetheart, I've decided to give you your own credit card alright? There is no limit, spend as much as you want, shop. Update your wardrobe, Jimmy Choo even sent you some shoes he loves you sweetheart, but who wouldn't after all you are my prefect little girl" She said, Clary fought everything in her body to keep from scoffing or yelling at her mom.

"Thanks mom, I'll just see you in the morning or tomorrow, I'm really tired and I have a long day ahead of me anyway" She said. Jocelyn smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. Clary could never hurt her mom's feelings even if her mom hurt hers, she knew it was unintentional and that made her feel even more obligated to protect her mother. "Alright sweetheart, good night" She whispered.

"Night" Clary said, before curling up into her sheets and letting the darkness take her.

Clary's alarm woke her up and she fought the urge to scowl or even worse scream. She hated California's time, waking up at six in the morning to go to school for seven thirty was ridiculous, New York had school at eight, which meant an hour more of sleep, plus Clary's friends were there. She sighed and headed for the shower.

When she came out the bathroom she got dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a gray sweatshirt which contained Mickey Mouse, yellow neon belt and yellow keds, she went back to her bathroom and fixed her extremely curly hair. She brushed it up into a bun, sliding a neon yellow headband on. She grabbed her limited addition Versace bag and her phone and went down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and saw the note she'd expected on the fridge. 'I had to leave early sorry sweetheart, I won't be back until twelve am, but how about you go shopping and try to make friends? Also look outside, keys on the counter'

Clary watched the time and saw it was seven already, she squeaked as she grabbed the keys and went outside. She was greeted by a leopard Lamborghini, Leave it to Mother to buy me an expensive car and thank that will fix my problems with her. I climbed into the car and headed for school. I saw a kid running after the school bus, he had shaggy brown hair and glasses, he was wearing a gamer tee, dark jeans and converses. She stopped by the side of the rode. "Need a lift?" Clary asked. The kid stared at her as if she'd gone mad. "I don't bite" She adds. He hesitates for a minute then hops in the car. Clary speeds off using the GPS to lead her to school. "Do you always pick up stranger?" He asked. Clary smiled. "Not really, but I like being nice, and you didn't seem dangerous" She said, the kid frowned.

"I'm Simon Lewis" He said. "Clarissa Fairchild" Clary said, the boy's face reddened. The name was some sort of curse, people were either frightened, angered, jealous or worshiping the ground she walked on when she said it. "Don't worry, I'm not like all the other rich snobs" I say, he swallows.

"I like your shirt, I personally loved Legolas, he is extremely hot" Clary said, Simon laughed. "Right..." He said. "I like your shirt, do you play Call of duty?" She asked, trying to strike up conversation. Her friends, Maia and Jordan back home were gamers just like her. She'd worn gamer tees and sneakers until Maia decided she needed to start dressing the part of a single female. Classy but not trashy.

"You're a gamer?" He asked, obviously starstruck. "Yes" She says. He gapes at her and she glares at him as she parks the car. "What!" She snaps, he shakes his head. "Nothing, its I wouldn't peg you for the gamer type of girl" He says. I hop out of the car and he does the same. I lock it.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" I say, he nods, I walk beside him, thanking Raziel no one is outside to see the car. I wouldn't be able to take the awed looks, there are nice cars here. I see some 'vintage' -in other words raggedy- cars on the other side of the school. "Will you need a ride home?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"It's fine really, I don't know anyone and I like you already. We could car pool and then you can come over and game with me or we can hit the mall or something after school?" She suggested, Simon's innocent but calm and shy expression reminded her of her Father and Brother, they'd died in a car crash when she was seven. Jonathan had been the best brother ever and she'd missed him. "Why not" Simon says. He points her to the office and she disappears inside to get her schedule.

Clary walks outside the office, schedule inside, searching the map, when she bumps into a wall. A breathing wall, suddenly feeling guilty she looks up and is greeted a dark haired, dark eyed boy. "Need help?" A smooth voice says.. "Yes actually" I say. "Alright, I'm Sebastian Verlac by the way" He holds out his hands, she shake his hand and he brings it to his lips. "Clarissa Fairchild, but I go by Clary" Clary smiles. "Can I see your schedule?" He asks, she nod handing him the tiny piece of paper. "Lucky you Babe, we have English, Gym, Lunch and a free period together" He says. Clary nods, he leads her down the corridor. "Aren't I lucky I ran into you?" He asks. Clary smirks as they enter the classroom where theres, kissing, laughing, arguing and things flying across the room. So much for a private academy...

She frowns at the many eyes gawking at her. Uncomfortable, Sebastian leads her to a table in the middle of the room beside a boy with white blonde hair and black eyes. "Clary, This is Jonathon, my adopted brother, Jonathon his is Clarissa Fairchild". "Call me Jon". Jonathon shakes Clary's hand. "Jonny!" A high pitched voice squeals. Clary watches as Malibu Barbie, with big boobs and a round bottom, skips over glaring at her. "I missed you" She says, launching herself at Jon. She kisses him, Clary sees she's caked up in make up wearing a short skirt, tight top and heels. Clary knows her type. The popular mean girl.

.

Clary notices the glare from the girl and turns to look at Sebastian. "That's Aline Penhallow" He says, Clary nods. Just then the bell rings and the teacher enters, everyone pulls it together.

"Hello Class, sorry I'm late but I had a late meeting about the new girl who's sitting by Mr. Verlac I see" The teacher says, Clary blushes bright pink. "Would you mind coming up and introducing yourself?" He says, Clary nods, standing she walks to the front of the class and turns to face the anxious people staring at her.

"My name's Clarissa Fairchild and I just moved from New York to here, because my mother is directing a few films for this year" She says, everyone starts whispering and murmuring, but one girl jumps up.

"Oh My God!" Aline screams. "You're Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter, I knew the red hair and green eyes looked familiar!" She squealed. How could Jon even tolerate that annoying voice of hers. It made Clary want to growl every time she heard it. "Yes, that would be correct" Clary says, going to take her seat again. "Looks like Aline's found a new friend" Sebastian whispers in her ear, she giggles, slapping his chest.

"Shouldn't you be encouraging me to steer clear?" she asked, he chuckles. "Okay Class I want you and your partners to turn and face the people behind you, you four will be working together for the rest of the year" He said. "Now scoot your tables together please" He demanded in a polite tone, she got up and everyone started fixing the tables and chairs.

Finally they all sat down. "So, have you met Jace Herondale?" Aline questioned, she sighed, this girl never wasted any time. "No, I probably won't meet him until my session on Saturday" Clary said. Aline's eyes brightened. "Session? are you two hooking up?" She asked, looking for gossip. "No! I teach him how to draw, it's part of his deal" She explains, Aline nods.

"I bet he wanted art lessons alright" She snorted, Clary glared at her. "I'm not the kind of girl, and I assure you he isn't the type of guy, he's way different than what the tabloids make of him and I assure you he's not the type of guy either" Clary says with venom. "How would you know you've never talked to him" She says.

"I have" Clary states. "But you said you didn't" Aline counters. "No.. I said, I never met him, I didn't say I never talked to him" She says, Sebastian senses the tension between us. "Why don't we start our work?" He offers up, everyone starts working.

"So how's your day been so far?" Simon asked, as we walked out of the school together. "Very aggravating, my name is cursed" Clary huffs. Simon smirked. "Well when your family owns nearly a billion things in this world and on top of that you know some pretty 'smoking hot' guys, you're going to be the talk of the school" He says. Clary rolls her eyes, as they get to her car.

"I just wish people would treat me normal, I mean it's not like I'm the hottest thing to ever walk the ends of the earth" Clary exaggerates. "You actually are, Kaelie, Aline's best friend, was the number one hottest girl until you came, now guys have seen you, people have seen you. You're all natural, not plastic like the other girls. Guys love curves and edges but they love natural ones more." Simon pointed out, I scoffed.

As she opened her door Aline appeared. "Hey Clary want to hit the mall with me and the girls today?" She asks. Oh so now she wants to be nice instead of 'Bitchy Barbie'. "No thank you, I promised Simon we'd hang out" She says. "Are you two dating?" She asks. "No, we're friends" Clary assures her. Though Simon is cute, she much likes Sebastian, though she barely even talked to him. Then theres Jace who she also likes, and she has talked to him, he was a gift from the God's.

"Oh alright, I guess we can see about any other day of the week when you aren't busy" She says. Clary just nods. As she gets in and drives off, Simon decides to start talking again. "So want to go to the mall or something?" He asks. "Mall, I'd like to check out the new games" She says, He smiles. "Where have you been all my life?" He says. Clary laughs.

"Around the world?" She offers up, he rolls his eyes. "You know being a smart ass isn't all it's cracked up to be" He says. She laughs, as he types the mall's address into the GPS. "I know... After all I've known some for the longest time" She winks. "You know you're pretty cool for a girl who dresses like Barbie" He says. She raises a brow. "Barbie really?".

"I don't dress like Aline, Kaelie or Helen so why classify me as a Barbie?" She questions. He clears his throat. "Barbie is pretty, even without all those short and tight clothing so that's why I called you a Barbie" He says. Clary smiles. "Good answer" She says, as they go inside the mall. "This is a really big mall" She says, admiring the views and all the stores.

"I know, my father owns the franchise" He says. Clary looks at him. "You're Father is Marcus Lewis?" She asks, he nods. "But he only has two kids, Tomas and Tegan Lewis" Clary says looking baffled. "Exactly, I'm an illegitimate child, he cheated on his wife and my mother got pregnant. Though we really didn't care since I love my real father, blood doesn't make family" He says.

"Did she tell him?" She asks, he shook his head. "She didn't want me to grow up around the air of rumors and gossip" He says. Clary nods. "Oh... you know he's worth forty billion right?" She says, He shakes his head. "Everyone knows" He says. "Don't you want the money you're entitled to?" She asks, being the curious person she is. She always thought money made the character she wanted to know what character Simon was.

"No, He's not my father, blood doesn't matter to me. That would be disowning and disrespecting my dad and I won't do it. Ever" He says, Clary smiles. "I think we'll be great friends" She smiles, thankful she won't have to end their friendship.

 **10 Reviews to update so...**

 **PRESS THAT BUTTON**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Interesting**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Mortal Instruments but ifyou do know where i could find a Jace Herondale I will be enternally greatful! ;) xox**

 **P.S. Alec and Jonathon are friends, not Alec and Jace and Jonathon isn't Clary's brother. Enjoy :)**

"Come on Si! Let's play it, Please" Clary whined, they were sitting in the food court. Clary and Simon had been arguing on what games they should get and play, Simon said black ops and the newest call of duty. Clary wanted to add Grand Theft Auto, but Simon said it just promotes and stimulates the minds of people, turning them into thieves.

"Nope" He shook his head, Clary pouted. "Please" She moved from her side of the table to the chair next to Simon. He shook his head. "I'm not that weak" He said, rolling his eyes. "I have an older sister, who tries this with me all the time" He adds. Clary rests her head on his shoulder. "You're my friend, you're supposed to make me happy" She says, still pouting. "I'm not playing that game, you can get it but I won't play it" He said with finality.

"Ugh... Fine" Clary huffed, standing. "I'll go get, maybe you'll change your mind later?" She questioned while skipping away. Simon watched as Clary skipped away, excited for her new game. He had to admit he was amused by her begging, though he would never play GTA it was just a game created to produce criminals. He stood and started walking towards the store, Clary went into. "Hey Lewis" Simon turned when he saw Sebastian, Jonathon and Meliorn.

He walked over to where they were standing. "Yes?" He stared at Sebastian who'd called him over there. "I heard you and Clary were friends, care to fill me in on why she'd be friends with you, when she could be friends with us?" He asked, Simon nearly laughed. "Friends with you?" He sniggered. "Because that's all you want be, friends" Simon said sarcastically.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" He asks. Due to being at the mall for two hours, he knew Clary didn't have one. "That's your business how!?" Simon snaps. "Ooh.. Look at little Simon, standing up for himself?" Meliorn smirks. Jonathon just glares at Simon, like he's lost for words, but the look is word enough.

"Hey Si" Clary called, skipping back. "Hey..." He said, turning towards the redhead. "I need to stop at one more store, wanna come with?" She asks.

"Sure, lead the way" He says, Clary goes to turn when she see's the guys. "Hi" She greets. "Hey" they chorus. Simon roll his eyes when Jonathon finally speaks.

"How was your first day?" He asks. "Quite interesting" She says. "Oh... well if you need any help I'm here" Jonathon offered, just then Aline and Kaelie walked up and Clary frowned, Simon knew she didn't like them, especially Aline with her high pitched voice. "Clary! I thought you said you were hanging with Simon" Aline said. "I am, were actually going to another store before we leave" She says, trying to be nice.

"That's good, hey I'm having a party tomorrow night why don't you come?" Kaelie asked. Clary stared at Simon. "Um... on a Monday?" She asked. Aline nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be really fun" She says. Clary looks indecisive, so Simon interjects. "We have plans, sorry" He says quickly. "Alright, well I guess another time then?" Kaelie questions. "Sure" Clary fake smiles. Simon takes her hand and leads her away.

"Thanks" Clary says, as she walks into her house. The whole car ride had been awkward. "No problem" Simon said through the phone, she'd dropped him home a few minutes earlier. She walked through the empty house and made her way to the kitchen, where she heard ruckus.

"Isabelle stop trying to cook, before you kill me and everyone else!" A voice said. "Simon can I call you back?" Clary asked. "Sure" He said, she hung up, putting her phone on the table and ran to the kitchen, when she saw the blue eyes, she tackled the person into a bear hug. "ALEC!" she screamed, hanging onto him for dear life. "Hey little red" He hugged her back, letting her go back on her own two feet.

"I've missed you guys" Clary said. Isabelle came over and hugged her. "I see you finally started dressing like a girl" She compliments. "And look you even got curves" she adds, Clary blushes. "I thought you guys were in Idris, England, visiting Uncle Robert?" Clary asked, Isabelle scowled. "He had to go on a business trip and I didn't feel like being there so we called Aunt Jocelyn and she said we could come here" Alec said, She nodded. "I'm sorry about Aunt Maryse" Clary said, she'd died from leukaemia six months earlier, it had been hard on the all of them, especially after Max's death.

"Is this permanent?" Clary asked, excited. "Yeah, we've been here the past week, we just got back from your mom's studio. Isabelle insisted on missing school to meet Thee Jace Herondale and I had to see my Magnus" He said. Clary grinned. "Where is he?" She asked. "Upstairs switching his hair and make up to its night glitter" Alec explained.

"Sounds like him" Clary said. "So how was your first day of school?" He asked, Clary sighed, sitting next to Alec at the kitchen island. "All the girls kept trying to be my friend and this one annoying girl named Aline kept squealing the whole freaking day, I don't understand how her boyfriend does it" Clary exclaimed. "Jonathon Verlac?" Alec asked, Clary nodded. "Isabelle's dating his friend, the one who looks like Legolas, Meliorn" Alec chuckled, Clary laughed.

"Really Isabelle..." she croaked out. "What he's hot, don't tell me you don't like anyone at the school, we heard you were talking to Sebastian Verlac" Alec said. "How?" she asked. "Jonathon is my friend, I don't really like Sebastian or Smeliorn, but their Jon's friends so..." He said. Clary starts staring off into space... "CLARY!" Clary falls off her chair. "Ow" she cries, as she gets up. "Hey Magnus" She smiles, gripping him in a hug. "Why the hell does everyone in this house have to be taller than me" Clary frowned. "It's alright biscuit, we love you for your personality, even if it fits into someone so small" Magnus said, Clary pouted.

"You know you love me" She smiled. "I heard you mention Jonathon Verlac now dish..." Magnus said. Clary loved her family, they'd always been there for her, whether in person, on skype, on the phone, emailing, no matter what. "There's nothing to dish.. he has a girlfriend" Clary sighs. "No, Aline is a bother, everyone knows the only reason he's with her is for sex" Magnus said. Alec growled. Alec was the brother she'd lost at times, he'd said she was his sister, no matter the biology. Clary chuckled since they had the same Fairchild blood in their veins.

Clary drove to school with Magnus, Alec and Isabelle, leaving her car behind. Simon had said he'd drive with his van, since they'd came back last night, from their trip to Venice California. When Alec parked and they got out, Isabelle ran over to the 'IT' group, Clary snickered as she jumped on Isabelle. "I hope she doesn't get an STD, they all snickered. Magnus followed Clary, Alec walked beside her. "Thank god, my little sister isn't as wild as my other animalistic one" He prided, putting his arm around Clary.

"You never know, I could be a secret freak, you know what they say, Shy in on the streets, Freak in the Sheets" She said, Alec stopped walking and his face paled. "What!" He yelled, people were staring. Clary coughed. "It was a joke Alec lighten up" Clary said, pulling him along. "Hey Alec" Jon said. Clary bit her lip. "Hey Jon, since you guys met yesterday" Alec said, turning to Sebastian. "Let me formally introduce you guys properly" he added, tightening his grip around Clary.

"This is my little sister" He said, Sebastian stared at Alec, who in turn gave him the 'Yes, Off Limits' look, Clary blushed. "I didn't know you had redheads in your gene pool" Sebastian said. "No, Alec and Isabelle are my cousins, but they ditched that role to play the part of my siblings almost ten years ago" Clary explained, shaking loose of Alec's grip. A protective brother was not what she was looking forward to.

"Oh" Is all he said. "So has Alec met rat-face?" Jon asked, Clary scowled, she knew he meant Simon, due to the fact he was part of a band 'The Rat Pack'. "His names Simon" Clary thought the name was kind of stupid, but she didn't tell him that. "No need to get defensive". "Who's Simon?" Alec asked. "A friend" Clary shrugged. He gave her the 'Tell me later' look. Great, now he was going to be looking over her soldier.

They all headed their separate ways. "Hey Clary" Sebastian said, she looked up, Aline and Jon had yet to make an appearance to class. "Yeah?" She stared into his dark brown eyes, they were really dark. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight, we could go to Kaelie's party..." Sebastian said. "I-" He cut her off. "Before you say you have plans to Simon. I'm a quite interesting and funny guy to know, plus your siblings and Magnus are going" He pointed out, that was true. Kaelie even invited Simon and his band, as long as they didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing.

"Maybe" She shrugged, she'd never really seen herself dating Sebastian, though he was handsome, she was way more into Jon and Jace, Jace more than Jon though. "Can we go as friends?" She asked, Sebastian hesitated for a minute thinking. "Alright friends it is" He smiled. A few seconds later Jon and Aline came in, Kaelie looked like her normal slutty Barbie, while Jon looked a little different, his lips were swollen as well as Aline's her lips looked like she'd had a bad reaction to something she ate.

"Collagen surgery on her lips" Sebastian whispered, Clary snorted, her eyes widening, she covered her mouth trying not to laugh. She turned to Sebastian, she knew Aline was his cousin, could she be that annoying?

He slid her piece of paper _'Text me: 544-8487'_ She put his number in her iPhone and texted him.

 _Her lips look like they're about to explode -C_

 _That's Aline for you - S_

 _Huh...- C_

 _What - S_

 _Her shirts inside out- C_

Sebastian fell off his chair, between guffaws. Clary stared at him as if he were a mad man. Mr. Harvey glared at him. "Mr. Verlac, have something to share with the class?" He asked. Sebastian got to his feet and sat down, shaking his head. Jon and Aline stared at him. "No sir" He said. Clary bit her lower lip, she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Clary past a note to Aline. _'Your shirts on the wrong way'_ Aline blushed a bright red, but she nodded in gratitude. She took the pass and walked out the classroom, it was the same in all classes you didn't need to ask. Jon glanced at Clary curiously for a second, after he read the note. "What?" she asked.

"Usually girls wouldn't help Aline, seeming she isn't really the nicest" Jon shrugged. Clary nodded, getting back to her work, for the rest of the class they discussed the book they'd been reading. Aline had came back looking the same slutty Barbie way, but with a fixed shirt. Sebastian kept bumping Clary's leg. Mr. Harvey had stepped out of the classroom.

 _I heard foot jobs were another way of flirting - S_

Clary stared at him, from across the table, she slid her left shoe off and positioned it on his chair. Clary knew how to drive a guy insane, without giving anything up. She pressed her foot against his center. His knees bumped the table, Aline who was next to Clary stared at her cousin. "Sebastian are you alright?" She asked. He nodded, keeping his eyes on Clary, as if daring her to continue.

He had obviously never gotten a foot job before. She smirked. "Are you sure, you look sort of flushed" Clary said, raising a brow, she put more pressure on him. He groaned, she rubbed her foot against him again, and he stood storming out of the class. Clary laughed. "What was that about?" Aline asked, curiously. Jon raised a brow, at Clary and she blushed. _Did he know?_ She thought to herself, she'd been getting Sebastian back, for messing with her throughout class. She moved her foot back down and put her shoe back on.

Jon walked out of class at the end of the day, trying to catch up with Clary. He liked something about her, He even liked the way she handled Sebastian, he'd never seen a girl do something so brave before, though he really wanted to punch Sebastian's face in for being the one she was doing it to.

Once he caught up to her he pulled her into a storage closet locking the door. He had put his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't scream, he turned her around and let go as the bell rang. "Jon?" She said, her eyes wide. "Hey little red" He said. "What are you doing?" She asked, as he moved closer. "Are you seeing anyone?" He questioned, inching closer to her until her back hit the wall, he put both hands on either side of her head.

"N..n..no" She stuttered, He stared into her emerald eyes, they were beautiful. "Good" He said. "How is that good?" Clary, said, finally getting her voice back. "I like you" Jon said, Clary looked shocked. "You have a girlfriend" She points out. "Aline isn't my girlfriend" He says. "Huh?" She says, he can tell she's confused. "I broke up with her yesterday" He explains. "Your lips were swollen earlier" Clary says, knowingly. "She kissed me, much like yesterday, the only difference is yesterday we were together and today we weren't, she's annoying and right now I can't stop thinking about you" He says.

"You don't even know me" Clary breathes. "I would like to" Jon offers. "I heard you're only interested in sex" Clary said. "Like you aren't, You just gave Sebastian a foot job" Jon said. Clary scoffed. "No, I started a foot job, he couldn't handle it, before I was even done" She said, fire flashed in her eyes. "I don't know you, but I want to, ever since yesterday you've been in my mind, I can't stop thinking of you. it pissed me off when I saw you touching Sebastian earlier" He growled the last part.

"I have to go home or Alec will leave me..." Clary said. Jon raised a brow. "Okay, he won't leave me but if he finds me with you, you can basically stop calling him your friend" She said. "Why don't you text me later?" Jon asked. "Are you going to Kaelie's party? your siblings are" He said. Clary nodded. "Want to be my date?" He asked.

"I don't want to date anyone so quick, I barely know you. I'd like to get to know you first" She says. "Thats what dating is all about" Jon smiled.

 **PRESS THE BUTTON**

 **V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly am not the amazing Cassandra Clare so therefore I sadly do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in ages but I'm starting up writing again hope you enjoy this chapter xx follow me on Twiiter ShadowA100 for updates** **?**

"Yes, I know but it also means I'll be claimed" Clary says, Jonathon stares at her. "Is that so bad?" He questions, his eyes flashing.

"I barely know you Jonathon . I'd hardly want to be in a relationship with you, from what I've already gathered" Clary brushes her hair to one side, twirling an auburn lock in her clutch. Jonathon 's eyes sparkle.

"And what may I ask have you gathered?" He says, staring into her eyes with much intensity. Usually a guy this confident would go for Malibu Barbie, not a plain Jane like Clary, she thought. She blushed at his closeness.

"You're a player, a jerk and more importantly a panty dropper" Clary says quickly. Jonathon stares at her with mock hurt. "Have you been asking about me Fairchild?" He smirks. "Is that all you care about?" She asks, incredulously.

"I'm not a player, nor a jerk, nor a panty dropper, whatever the hell that is..." He says, while shrugging his shoulders. "I don't use girls, they throw themselves at me and offer me something, I may or may not want. It's up to them, whether its sex or an make out session. I give them what they give me simple as that" He says. As if he'd care less about this whole conversation.

"Right..." She hums. "I just think before we 'date' we should get to know each other as friends first" She says. His eyes darken. "Is that really what you want?" He asks, moving dangerously close to her.

"Yes Jonathon, I just don't want to end up one of your victims, who has their heartbroken or as you put it 'Get what they give you'" Clary moves and opens the door. "I think for now, we'd be better of just being friends. You can see whoever you want, since it'll probably be hard to keep your hands off of Malibu Barbie" She calls over her shoulder, stalking off.

"We've been waiting for almost twenty minutes what the hell were you doing?" Alec asks. She frowns. "I was talking to someone" She answers, getting in the car. "Where's Isabelle and Magnus?" She questions, as he gets in the drivers seat. "Isabelle's hanging out with Aline and Kaelie for some reason and Magnus went to the movie set" He says. '

"Great..." Clary mutters. "What's wrong?" Alec presses the gas, as they speed down the streets of Beverly Hills, LA. "Nothing..." Clary grumbles. "I know somethings up so what is it?" He says, putting his seat belt on, Clary does the same. "It's just... It figures Isabelle would be friends with the bitch squad, they all click together" She mumbles. Alec shrugs.

"Sometimes I wish you were my blood sister, Clary you're better than all of those sluts, Isabelle included. Izzy is no better than them" He breathes, I shrug. "You're right, she is no better than them. She totally ignored me today, I called her to sit with me at lunch and she totally ignored me. She's just as fake and pathetic as the rest of them. I really missed you and Magnus though" She says, squeezing his arm.

"I know, you've only said it a million times" He smiles. "So who were you talking to?" He asks. Clary sighs. "Just some boy" she leans back into the seat. "Can you elaborate?" He raises a brow. She frowns. "It doesn't matter Alec" She says. "Can we go to the studio?" She asks, he nods, making a u-turn. "Are you really going on a date with Sebastian tonight?" He asks. Clary nearly flips a shit.

"WHAT!?" She screams. "Sebastian told all the guys that you were going to Kaelie's party together as dates" He says. Clary's eyes darken. "When?" She asks, venomously. "While you were gone talking to 'some boy' He told us he asked you in first period" Alec explains. "Well I'm not, he asked me and I said no, we could go as friends. Now I'm not going at all" She huffs.

"You sure?" Alec asks. "Yes" Clary says. Alec opens his mouth, but Clary speaks. "Don't you dare say you'll stay home with me. Magnus wants to go and you're going" She scolds, he chuckles. "Yes, Mommy" He rolls his eyes. When he pulls up in front of the studio, she hops out of the car and runs to the set building. Magnus is yelling, as she nears the building and enters. She see's Magnus and her mother, in a heated argument.

"You're ridiculous! Red and orange? This isn't some dinosaur of the ages show!" Magnus screams, his face red. "Work with it! Jace makes anything work" Jocelyn shouted. "You are unbelievable you know that?" He seethes. "I want those colors Magnus, I don't care if your gay intuition tells you they don't match. Bring them into the scene!" She shouts, Clary's eyes widen.

"I'm Bisexual, you know that. I don't go around shouting out your life style choices out loud, because believe me. You have alot, like Clary's father for one!" He snaps, stepping in front of her. "Don't you dare go there Magnus, work them in" She says, storming off. Clary sneaks past them and goes into a room, shutting the door behind her, she shuts her eyes. Breathing slowly.

"Jocelyn I already told you, I don't want those colors. Magnus is a genius use his ideas" A sexy English accent rings throughout the room. Clary's eyes snap open. "Oh My God! I am so sorry..." She says, her eyes wide. "You're not Jocelyn" He says, turning to face me. "I'm Clary, her daughter. I'm sorry for barging in. It's just it's a screaming match out there. and it's driving me crazy" She sighs.

"Well, lets hope not. You're extremely too sexy to be crazy" He chuckles, she tilts her head to the side. "You just..." He steps closer. "Rapheal, please tell mother I'll see you guys later" He says, the boy in the corner of the room nods and leaves. Clary steps out of the way. Jace steps slower and shuts the door, locking it. He kisses Clary.

Clary wraps her arms around his neck, as he winds his around her waist. Their tongues play tonsil hockey. She massages his mouth with her tongue. She breathes in his scent and moans at his responsiveness. "God..." He groans, trailing kisses against her neck to get much needed air in. "I hate having to hide this..." He pouts. Clary smiles.

"I think the secrecy and hiding is very fun" She says, he slides his hands down her hips and lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to the longest sofa, in his dressing room. He lays her down and slides on top of her, capturing her lips with his again. "So, all of this turns you on?" He breathes, kissing her collarbone.

Jace's hands roam over Clary's voluptuous body, his eyes never leaving her own. He's filled with all of her wanton desire. "You're extremely too sexy for your own good" He whispers against her soft skin. Clary tilts her head and kisses his cheek. "I know how you feel Raphael, we only have a month until my birthday, then we can let the whole world know we're together" She says. He smirks.

"I hate this... Jocelyn's doing too much, She's lucky I don't put her flat on her ass for this.. she should only care about your happiness, why does it matter who gives it?" He asks. Clary frowns. "I think it has something to do with my father, I don't know alot, all I know is he's famous, he was older than her and he left her pregnant and alone for some other supermodel" She says.

"Hey, don't frown. I love your smile, now bring it back out" He says, kissing her forehead. He starts to tickle her and Clary laughs, trying to stop him. "J.. Jace!" She squeals, trying to get air in, through each guffaw. "S...s...stop i..it" She squeaks. "Why don't you come to my penthouse tonight?" He asks. "As you know. Alec, Isabelle and Magnus are back in town. they'll only tell my mother I'm not home" She says. Jace scowls.

"That woman shouldn't be called a mother, she's barely been there for you and she gives you things, as if that would make it better" He sighs. Clary flips them over, so she's on top, she straddles his hips. "No matter how I feel about her, she's my mother, she gave me life and I owe her for that" She says, her eyes twinkling. "I guess so, I mean we never would have met if it hadn't been for her drunken stupor" He laughs.

"Do you really want to talk about my mom or make out?" She arches her brow. He snorts, cupping the back of her neck, he pulls her back to him and crashes his lips to hers, tasting the unique strawberry like usual. It's intoxicating, making him want more, every time he's in contact with her and that familiar vanilla and peaches smell. She's perfect in every way.

He lets out a rumble, sounding close to a groan. As she caresses his tongue, she lets her hands roam down his shirt and under. She slowly pulls it over his head, breaking their kiss for a few seconds, she kisses him again. Running her small hands over ever inch of muscle and abs. Jace kisses and licks the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. sliding his hands to the hem of her shirt.

"Maybe you should make up an excuse..." He lets out, as her shirt gets thrown across the room. He moves his arm over her flat, toned stomach. To her bra, he kisses the skin of bare breasts thats available. Clary arches her back moaning. "I...I... Oh.. god" She lets out a shaky breath, as he unclasps her bra. He throws it over his head, massaging her soft curves.

"What do you want Clary?" Jace says, kissing in between her breasts. "I.. I wan-" she's cut off by a knock. "Jace we're ready for you!" Jocelyn calls, from behind the door. Clary's eyes widen and she gets up quickly. Jace groans, from frustration. He helps her put her bra back on, then he pulls her shirt back over her head. He grabs his shirt and walks towards the door. "I'm going to lead her away" He whispers, Clary nods.

He opens the door as Clary hides. "Jocelyn" He greets, trying not to sound as pissed as he is. "Jace" She smiles. He steps out, closing the door behind him. "May I ask who that lovely lady moaning in there was?" She asks, he tenses before saying. "Just this stupid video Raphael left on" He shrugs Jocelyn nods. "I told my daughter to come meet you Saturday, at noon. Nina will give you her number so you can tell her where to meet you" Jocelyn says, waking off.

"Alright" He says, walking after her.

Clary slowly closes the door, sighing. "Caught you red handed!" A familiar voice says. Clary spins around to see Magnus smirking. "Huh?" She says, her eyes widened. "You two were so about to have sex!" He chuckles. "How'd you..." She sputters. He points. "Your hair is messy, like sex hair and you guys were moaning and groaning." Magnus says.

Clary blushes. "You can't tell anyone!" She exclaims. "How long has this little rendezvous been going on?" He asks. Clary glances around the hallway before speaking. "A year and a half" She breathes. Magnus claps his hands together. "Oh... so you guys were together while he was in New York?" He raises a brow. "Since I was sixteen, we didn't want to tell anyone because of mom... and the age difference" She says.

"You mean the fact that he's twenty three and your seventeen?" He asks. "Magnus I'll be eighteen in a month" She scolds. "It's none of my business, are you exclusive? I mean everyone's been saying he's gay..." Magnus says. Clary rolls her eyes. "What because he hasn't been with any girl, were a secret for a reason, which you now know. We'll go public on my birthday" She says.

"Good... because you're too cute to be kept in the closet" He laughs. Clary giggles. "I so can't wait... just twenty one more days" She smiles. Magnus puts his arm around her shoulders. "Yep and this party will be the party of the century. We've already started planning, we've got so many artists and celebrity guests. I swear it'll be the talk of the century for years!" He exclaims, she shrugs.

"Better than my sweet sixteen?" She raises a brow. "Better" He says, Clary's sweet sixteen was in New York, that's where she met Jace. The best thing to ever happen to her in all her life. "I don't think so, but you can try she smiles" He scoffs, as hey make their way to the set. Jace is in different clothing and he's doing the scene where the detective -Alex Pettyfer- is questioning the bad guy -Jace-.

Clary watches as they argue on camera. She smiles, she loves his accent and the way he acts. He's number four on Maxim's top 100 successful and sexy men. She smiles to herself thinking of all the girls who he could be with, but instead chooses hers. That makes her feel even more important and needed.


End file.
